fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nauibotics
Otherarrow (Talk) 07:31, June 20, 2012 ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Character Pages Hi, I noticed that you have been editing character pages for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Can you do a favor for me and make a slight tweak to your manual of style? The first one would be to simplify the coding source as much as possible (ie. no extra spaces in the source, such as "Marth 8 spaces is 3 spaces..."). You can get a better idea by looking at or the edits of . I am just asking for a couple of tweaks to you editing. Also, please do not insert blank sections. That suggests a lack of effort. Good luck! --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) A Late Welcome Hi there! I regret not having coming over here and saying "hi" earlier. Thanks for all the great edits to the Awakening pages, in addition to creating some great pages for that game, as well! I also wanted to mention that editing with the Monobook skin will be much more conducive to editing rather than just reading the Wikia. That, and the Wikia (or rather Oasis) skin you are using now has some quirkiness, in that it tends to add unnecessary coding to pages and has a lot of annoying graphical ads. Basically, Oasis is the default skin for the everyday, viewing public. You can change to Monobook by going to "my preferences" and selecting the "Monobook" option. I would encourage you to try it out if you want to make editing easier. Let me know if you need help (or whatever) with anything else on here. Happy editing!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You are editing a lot more heavily now (and great by the way), and I still highly encourage you to give Monobook a shot. It is built for a non-casual editor in mind, is simpler, and doesn't insert extraneous code into pages automatically. For how to do that, see my older above message. It's pretty easy, actually. Thanks for all your contributions!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Okay! I'll give it a try! Not a problem! Just trying to get this site ready for Awakening's American debut!--Nauibotics (talk) 22:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) My sincere thanks for your efforts. You are doing splendid work.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Please let me know on my talkpage if you have any questions at all about using Monobook. I know it is different from what you are used to, so I want to let you know I am willing to help with any and all questions you may have or help you may need. =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well it's the same format like when I do edits for Bulbapedia so it's a pretty easy adjustment. Though I guess I haven't done as much edits on Bulbapedia as I'm doing for FE wikia. Anyways, always willing to lend a hand for a good cause. I'll probably be much more busy with the edits starting Monday.--Nauibotics (talk) 00:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That's lovely work you are doing on the FE13 characters! I appreciate the effort you are putting into them. Nice adjustments, I might add! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) About moving pages When you move a page, please fix the links. As the person doing the move, you are the one held responsible to making sure that everything links in it's right place. Don't just move it and leave it.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, sorry my bad! I forgot to do it on the individual character pages! I'll keep that in mind for future edits.--Nauibotics (talk) 21:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::No problems. If you need any help, feel free to ask. Also, with these skill moves, do you have Awakening? I heard it came out early in Canada or the like.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wish I did, but I'll have it first thing on monday whenever gamestop opens. But for now, most of my edits have come from Nintendo Youtube videos. Today they gave info on the reclassing system so majority of my info is comming from there--Nauibotics (talk) 21:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Icons in class templates. It isn't going to work. Sorry. For one, not every class has skills from the same game, and not every skill has an icon. It may seem like it works for the Dark Mage and pals, but it won't work in the long run.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I realize this sounded much ruder than the reply I gave on my page. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah no worries, I understand. I wasn't offended. I'll just stick to the localization updates for now. In hindsight, you were right since we'd have to put ALL the older icons, not just the Awakening if we did the idea that I had. It's a nice idea, but not very practical--Nauibotics (talk) 00:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Gender Neutral" Pronouns I disagree with your opinion on "gender neutral" pronouns. Rather than being "gender neutral," they are the plural forms of subjects. There is only one Avatar in the story line, not two, three, or what have you. Replacing "s/he" with "them," for example, is merely bad and ignorant grammar. Normally, a single gender is picked to represent this sort of situation, but seeing as this is not an essay, the subject should be replaced with a proper "s/he" or "himself/herself" to represent the subject since the Avatar can be either gender depending on what sex the player picked. But if you still prefer to stick to your opinion, I won't change anymore of this mediocre writing. Young Lion Roy (talk) 00:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I get your opinion, and it's not wrong, and sorry that my own personal opinion conflicts with yours since I'm the one who did most of the original postings for that page. If it really bugs you I'd suggest putting this up with Otherarrow or another moderator for this wiki rather than me and see what they say. I mean they didn't do the kind of edit you did after, but if they feel it should be your way, then I have no arguments there, however for now, let's just leave it the way it is until you get an official word. Nauibotics (talk) 01:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Children Characters Overall I figured that since you do a ton of work on Awakening articles, I should ask you. I feel a bit overwhelmed when trying to think up of a basic outline of overall and reclassing for children characters. I was trying to use Laurent as my guinea pig, as his male parent (ie. Gregor or Lon'qu can potentially give him access to Swordfaire, which would be useful if he becomes a Dark Knight. But then I would have to mention potential options for every possible combination of parents, which is downright annoying. Which is why I ask you if you could come up with an idea on how to write up these sections. --Thenewguy34(Other) 01:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :The children are difficult for me to scale as well, Lucina was my guinea pig since she only has 5 potential mothers. I'm not sure how to exactly scale how to handle each of the children in particular. I really don't know what we can actually do to contribute to them for now, I mean I'm solely focusing on the parent characters first since they are a lot easier. Unfortunately for now I can't really help on this matter, but once I get a sense of how to format the characters, I'll hit you up.Nauibotics (talk) 02:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Stat Modifier Wait, so you have these numbers already? Because Stahl's seems way off to not have an overall bonus, when seemingly everyone else does.KainDarkfire (talk) 02:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :SerenesForest has it all already. You should go there for the data.Nauibotics (talk) 02:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looking at your note on Lon'qus edit, "Argh, his Mag/Def/Res growths take forever (I'm expecting -1 to each, actually), but holy wow, +3 Skill and Speed. Also noting that his children still get +1 in Str from him, even if he doesn't." You don't seem to be aware there is a blanket bonus to all 2nd gen characters. They get +1 in all caps. But Morgan does not get the bonus if Morgans mother/father is a child character already. And yeah, SF already has all of this info. L95 (talk) 11:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That actually wasn't me, I just fixed whatever KainDarkFire put. But yeah, SerenesForest is pretty darn reliable to info. --Nauibotics (talk) 11:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That's who I was talking to XD ...Though, this is your tallk page. >.< Whoops. Sorry.L95 (talk) 12:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Not a problem bro XD--Nauibotics (talk) 21:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Fire Emblem Event Hey there! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. We'd love to offer you a chance to attend. Let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Pavise and Aegis Pavise is learned by Generals and not Paladins. Paladins learn Aegis. Just to remind you. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. I got the names mixed up.-Nauibotics (talk) 19:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Harvest Scramble I figured it might go there, but wasn't sure. Guess I can just post up the ones I currently have and see what format the admins might it in I guess.NintendoGamerCole (talk) 22:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC)NintendoGamerCole How shall I do it exactly since there's multiple characters in this section with conversations? Should I just seperate each character by headers or? Right now I'm just working on bolding each name and bullet pointing them.NintendoGamerCole (talk) 22:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC)NintendoGamerCole How's it looking so far? Took me a second to figure out I needed to use the headers. Thank You Thank you for restoring that Marth page. It was really difficult for me to find the correct page to restore it. If you're a admin or moderator, can you protect the page or contact the admins to see if they can change it's protection level? Maybe they should go block new and unregistered users perhaps? But thank you for restoring Marth's page.--Limexialia (talk) 09:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Limexialia :Not a problem, I'm used to restoring pages after massive trolling/vandalism waves from previous events like this one on this site. And no I'm not a admin or mod. If you want, you can take this up to Otherarrow who is the only admin I know of who is managing this site.—Nauibotics (talk) 10:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Showing Appreciation You are doing such a great job with the FE13 pages, and have continued to make sure they are more or less kept in order, which has definitely not gone unnoticed. I wanted to show my appreciation for your work, and look forward to you continuing to edit with us. A whole lot goes into adding a new entry in the the franchise to this site, and you have greatly helped with that process. I'm glad you're around. =) Thank you. ^_^--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:44, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, think nothing of it. I'm glad to assist in any way possible. To be honest, it's kind of fun monitoring the Awakening pages. They're like my children, so to speak, since a lot of them were heavily edited by me. But anyways, I'll be around for a long time to keep them clean and to finish off what I've started for most pages.—Nauibotics (talk) 11:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. =) The more experienced users, the better our content.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Rallies Hey, you did a nice job editing the article. I created it to collect info already available on the wiki to make it easier for gamers to create strategies. What I did not like is that you removed the "Promotes from" part. For me, it has been really tedious to get this info because this wiki has too much information and it inevitably gets confusing. The purpose of the "Promotes from" part was saving time avoiding the need of looking info in every class to know how to get that class, because when you use the second seal to reclass, it doesn't tell you what's the second class of that basic class. What do you think? Kyogre123 (talk) 06:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :What classes lead to the classes that learn Rally skills is not really necessary and pretty irrelevant to that page. If people want to know they can just click through other pages especially the List of classes in Fire Emblem: Awakening or the List of Skills in Fire Emblem: Awakening, both really good pages that simplifies and outlines all skills and classes without having to search through each individual page for the classes. Also a few things were missing anyways such as the Warrior base classes which is not only Barbarian, but also fighter or the sage being a promotion for both Cleric and Mage. But other than that I'm surprised I didn't create that page nor did anyone else by now and i thank you for creating it.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) A thank you and a question about European text: Hello, Nauibotics! Just wanted to thank you for the clean-up/rewrite of the bit I wrote on the Fire Emblem: Awakening Manga page. I wrote Lissa's Tale more in depth than the others as I was initially going to write up a summary of all the other stories as well later. But you did such a good job, I don't think I need too! (Unless you think it is a good idea, of course!) I also wanted to ask you about the use of European text from the PAL version of Awakening. I know that European text alterations are often mentioned in character conversations (example; Tharja/Nowi in Harvest Scramble and in Kellem/Lissa S Support) with a little 'EU:' header. I noticed that you corrected someone's edit that contained Panne's European quotes while buying/selling at the shop. Do those quotes not have the European alternative underneath them because it serves little purpose to character development (unlike the character conversations), and thus cluttering up the page unnecessarily? Just curious as for notice around editing the wiki. Thanks again! Evacino (talk) 23:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :No problem on the Manga page thing! As for the PAL additions to the page, that's not something I can say on behalf of the wiki's intentions. If anything Otherarrow would be a better person to consult for this issue. In terms of the edit undo, the main thing is that the NOA version remains since it came out in NOA before PAL. Whether or not we also add the PAL lines is up to Otherarrow. Of course doing so mean that we'll have to add a TON of more lines to each page which, as you said, may make things more cluttered and wordy. Supports are fine since that's one of those extra pages which not everyone will see, but the main character pages are another thing.—Nauibotics (talk) 04:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! That makes a lot of sense. Just wanted to know in case I may have wanted to contribute to something similar in the future! It's weird how some things in the European version are different, but a lot of it is still the same as the North American version. Evacino (talk) 10:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Generic Support variations. Thanks for rewording my Libra trivia better, Nauibotics! It's a lot clearer to read through now! I considered writing that it was due to being a generic conversation between father/child, but the thing that put me off was that in Henry/Gerome supports, Henry does understand what Minerva is saying. Henry dismisses it as that 'he can, she just mumbled'. I just find it odd that they acknowledged Henry's understanding but not the other characters. So basically this comment is just to confirm that minor changes like this are still considered 'generic' among supports, as I believe I had seen another support that deviates similarly as well. This is just so it is easier for me in case I make other support-related edits around the wiki.Evacino (talk) 22:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The Serra Robin thingy Robin's pink alt clothing does have the same colors as Serra's. http://i.imgur.com/lK9Dsku.jpg Light purple with dark purple accents(the cape in her battle sprite and the trim at the bottom of her dress) and pink hair. L95 (talk) 05:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry if I came off as rude. Well I'm still not entirely convinced, but I suppose it is plausible. It's certainly not as obvious as Ike, Marth, and Lucina's referential palette swaps. For now, if you want to put it back up I won't undo it since I guess Serra has the closest color set like Pink Robin, but I'm a little curious to the other one that is a little hard to tag, namely the red/white Male robin. The smash wikis say it's a White Mage allusion but I don't think so, but I cannot find any FE character who has those colors. The other ones are a little easier to tag to like blue and green Male Robin are Ephraim/Virion and Stahl/Abel respectively while Yellow and Red Robin are Briggid and Anna respectively.-Nauibotics (talk) 09:21, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Awakening Death Quotes Nice to see someone picking that up, though I am curious outside of the children characters in their respective Paralogues if any of the other characters have different ones in their own chapters as well? Would you happen to know? Xenomic (talk) 05:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :To my knowledge, characters only have unique death quotes when they are NPC or Enemy characters on the map they are recruited on. I believe the only child character who doesn't have a special death quote is Laurent since he's never an NPC on his map. To my knowledge, Kellam, Libra, Tharja, Say'ri, Tiki, Gangrel, Emmeryn, Yen'fay, and Aversa all have unique death quotes as well because they are NPC/Enemy Recruited characters.-Nauibotics (talk) 06:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I know of Tiki's since I've read up on her page. Surprised Nowi doesn't get one, since she shouldn't even know Chrom at that point at all (same with Gregor), and I know that her quotes have Chrom involved in them IIRC. Xenomic (talk) 08:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hair ID What do you think of us possibly making hair color based categories? Like for example Lute or Marisa from Sacred Stones being "Purple-haired characters". talk2ty 05:57, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :An interesting category but it has no affect on gameplay or is really relevant to the series. Plus that is a HUGE ammont of work to implement the categories since there are hundreds of characters in the FE series. Not only that The Avatars for both Shin Monsho no Nazo and Awakening have no "fixed" hair color and neither do most of the Awakening characters. Although I'm not an admin for this wiki, my opinion is that we will not make the category.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :Totally on board with Nauibotics' thoughts on this matter. The category is unnecessary really.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 12:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Edit Issue can you stop being such a disruptive editor? thanks 06:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) can you stop disrupting the fire emblem if article. thanks. 06:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :No. Because what I'm doing is correct with the Wiki's standards of making pages. Also do not delete my user talk page. You do not have the right to do that—Nauibotics (talk) 06:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) can you stop deleting edits on the fire emblem if article? thanks 06:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) also, NOTE, do not ignore this message. thanks. 06:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :You have no right on this wiki to be doing what you are doing. Stop deleting what I'm doing or else I will report you to an admin.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) you have been reported for disruptive editing Nauibotics. This is your final warning: please stop. Kagamiwaseda (talk) 06:19, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :How about YOU stop being a disruptive editor. You cannot take control of this wiki when you have not put in as much time into the site as I have. YOU have been reported directly to an admin. Until this situation is sorted out I will KEEP on reverting your edits because they are taking away things that DO belong on the pages. Other than that have a nice day.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:22, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I have reported you Nauibotics to Otherarrow. Hopefully this will calm your behavior. Your language is not acceptable. "How long" you have been on the site does not matter. Your edits are disruptive, and just because you have been on the site "a long time" does not entitle you to do that. Thanks. Kagamiwaseda (talk) 06:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::So have I Kagami. First off, I'm just doing what I've been doing on this site for a long time, I know the quality of edits the wiki uses, much more than you think you know. Second, I have not insulted you nor used unprofessional language. Third, your edits are redundant, inaccurate, and also deleting certain things on the page like the official banner from the Japanese site for the game on the page. Fourth, as per Wiki rules, you are not allowed to delete content from a user's page unless you are an admin or a moderator, neither of which you are. You have been violating the rules, not me. I'm leaving this up to Otherarrow because he's in charge. He will sort out this situation. Have a nice day.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Correction. I was the one who added the "official banner from the Japanese site for the game on the page". You are the one who repeatedly keeps deleting it. The Fire Emblem if page is not your personal wiki page, no matter how much you feel like you are entitled to it. Have a nice day. Kagamiwaseda (talk) 06:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::No, Jupiterknight added that photo, not you. Secondly, tracing all of my revert shows that I keep putting the image back on the page. Your undos are whats taking it off. I could turn that same quote about the fire emblem page not being your personal page back at you. I'm not saying your edits are bad, they are just redundant when they are stated below on the page. Leave the issue to Otherarrow, stop the edit war. Leave it as my current version and if Otherarrow feels that your version is better, he will revert it to your version. Leave it to the Admin to solve this issue rather than trying to take it into what you believe is the right way. You have no authority to tell me what is right or wrong. I have my experience with the wiki and as far as I can tell, I've been doing it the correct way. Leave this issue to Otherarrow to solve, don't be an agent of your own self-proclaimed right and wrong.—Nauibotics (talk) 06:41, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed. Let's leave it as my version (the original version, the one that originally added the release information, which you later deleted without comment), and let the admins sort it out. Also, by your comment that it is in the middle of the night for you, I take it you live in America? It is only 3:42 in the afternoon here. Perhaps you should go to sleep and let the admins sort it out. Have a nice day (or night). Kagamiwaseda (talk) 06:43, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Except you are deleting things that are important, like the returning features, and for the fact that again, your section is just repeating what is stated in the Release section. And in realty, I didn't delete your original section for the version I keep on reverting it to. I rephrased it and added it to that section to fit the style of the wiki. Regardless of time, you are about 5 hours difference from me. I can stay up as far as I need to to sort out this issue. —Nauibotics (talk) 06:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Correction: your edits just repeat what I have already said, hence are redundant, as you have noted. Also, I will also report to Otherarrow that you explicitly stated to me that you would "stay up all night" just to edit war. It is currently 3:50 in the afternoon here in Japan. Have a good night. Kagamiwaseda (talk) 06:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC)